


The Asset

by FireDancer, SevenCorvus



Series: Welcome to Agents of SHIELD [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Asset, Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity. It’s something we take for granted, something we rely on to be one of the laws of the universe. What if it were to ever stop working? Welcome to Agents of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asset

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Gravity. It’s something we take for granted, something we rely on to be one of the laws of the universe. What if it were to ever stop working? Welcome to Agents of SHIELD.

Hello listeners, let’s have a look at traffic. SHIELD Shipping has had an incident with some invisible attackers. No word yet on who was behind it, but they made off with whatever cargo was being carried. Fortunately, Agent Mack was mostly unharmed, and should be back on the road in no time! SHIELD Shipping, for when you need to transport genius scientists, insane tech, or powerful weapons.

Agent Ward has taken Skye, you know, the hacker, under his wing and is trying to train her for field work. He even went to our dear sweet Coulson for advice, maybe he’s not such a jerk.

The team has reportedly been sent out to investigate the SHIELD Shipping incident. I’ve learned that the cargo was a physicist by the name of Dr. Franklin Hall who mentored FitzSimmons. He must truly be remarkable. It seems that the equipment used in the attack was paid for by Ian Quinn, CEO of Quinn Worldwide. I wonder what he wants Dr. Hall for?

And now a message from our sponsor.

This segment has been brought to us by D&G. Listeners we are proud to have D&G as a sponsor of our show. You could not find a better outfitter of SHIELD’s special agents than D&G. After all, they’re our sweet Agent Coulson’s main supplier. A closet full of suits in shades of grey and black, all perfectly tailored, and ready for the field. Whether you’re commanding a team of agents or invading a city from the shore, D&G suits are the only fashionable choice.

Update on Dr. Hall. The team has decided to go rescue him from Quinn’s compound. They were unsure how to get around the laser fencing, until Skye, you know, the hacker, volunteered to be their inside man and got herself an invite to Quinn’s shareholders meeting. I’m sure she’ll have a lovely time at the party.

And now, the [weather](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9D3LaG3Adc).

Welcome back, listeners

Apparently Skye, you know, the hacker, found herself in a tricky situation involving a gun. When asked if she was capable of taking the shot after she had taken the gun from the bad guy, Skye evidently responded nope, and jumped off a balcony into the pool. Now I don’t know about you listeners, but this seems like a perfectly reasonable course of action to me.

She was able to get Agent Ward and sweet Agent Coulson around the fencing, with assistance from Fitz. Unfortunately it appears that Dr. Hall did not want to be rescued, and instead triggered a machine that caused all the gravity in the room to go wacky. What a bummer. Thinking quickly, our dear sweet Coulson was able to shut off the machine before the compound was destroyed and everyone was killed, but apparently at the cost of Dr. Hall’s life. Still, good job agents.

This has been an event filled day, and while we don’t know what all the possible repercussions might be, I think it’s safe to say that our sweet Agent Coulson might have caused the creation of his first super villain. What a moment!

Coming up next: The cold eerie silence of a nameless room underground, witnessed only by an amorphous mass that was once a man.

Goodnight listeners, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Agents of SHIELD is a production of Feels Chat. It is written by SevenCorvus, with assistance from FireDancer, and posted by SevenCorvus. This episode’s weather was Once We Were Thieves by Damn Seagulls. Some content was from the Agents of SHIELD episode The Asset, for more info check out their official website: <http://www.agentsofshield.com>. Want to suggest weather for future episodes? Want to contribute your talents? Just want to say hi? My tumblr [ask](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/ask) is always open. 
> 
> Today’s Proverb: Saying someone’s name repeatedly does not increase productivity...or maybe it does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Episode 3: The Asset (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005877) by [FireDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer), [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus)




End file.
